UNFAITHFUL
by orthonym
Summary: Ichigo saw Rukia with another man.it broke his heart so he leaves her without knowing that the fruit of what they've done one night came into existence.when he returned,would he believe the baby's his? LOLrEADrEVIEW [angst] review
1. Unforgettable Night

Forgive me for the lack of skills in descriptive and narrative style of writing. Grammatical errors or whatsoever were grievous mistakes unconsciously made. So please tell me if you see some...

**Summary:** When Kurosaki Ichigo saw the love of his life with another man, he thought it's time to leave for he lost the game of love. But what he didn't know is that, the fruit of what they've done one night came into existence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 1: **UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT**

After a hard battle with a highly specified tough hollow, Ichigo returned to his body that lies limply on his bed. The moment he entered it, his shirt was soaked in blood. He let out a small grunt when he felt the stinging sensation of his bare skin touching the cloth of his orange tee-shirt. Ichigo struggled to get some medicine in the clinic but unluckily before reaching the wooden door, he lost consciousness and collapsed. Luckily, he was caught by Rukia who looks like damsel in great distress.

The hollow gave orange-top's body strong blows that left deep cuts across his chest. Ichigo's arms were also badly bruised. Deep crimson was rushing violently in every wound. Rukia placed Ichigo gently on his bed before rushing to the clinic in search for any bandages. She quickly returned with a medical kit on one hand and a medicine bottle on the other. Rukia hurriedly cleaned and put dressings around the victim's wounds. She had managed to stop the bleeding but a high dosage of medicine was needed to stabilize his condition (she used shun-po to get this medicine from Uruhara's shop :p).

In Ichigo's condition, it'll be hard for him to swallow the medicines in tablet form. So Rukia reached the decision of helping him with the use of the concept "Mouth-to-Mouth"She put the tablet in his mouth. And filling her mouth with water, she decisively leaned and kissed him. She emptied the contents in her mouth and transferred it to his.

Hours passed and there's no improvement in Ichigo's situation. Once in a while, he groaned, whimpering because of the pain. Since the day neared its end, the city's contour was glamorously seen outside the window. The raven-haired lady was worriedly waiting for her patient to wake up. She sat silently. But because her body was enveloped by fatigue, Rukia's eyes fell heavily sending her into a deep slumber.

...0…………..0………………0……………

Ichigo Kurosaki slowly opened his eyes. He scrabbled hard as he pulled himself to his elbows. He groggily sat up.

The substitute death god was surprised seeing his body half naked and his wounds carefully covered with bandages.

A smile ran across his face. He saw Rukia sitting beside his bed, fast asleep. Seeing her eyes puffed and tears welling up in her eyes, he gently touched her face.

Kuchiki Rukia startled awake. She saw that familiar face smiling at her.

"Yo!" Ichigo said. He flinched a little as a pang of pain cross his vein. "You were crying while asleep huh?"

"Ichigo!!" Rukia leapt with happiness and embraced him. "I couldn't forgive myself for letting you fight alone…. I'm sorry!!" She had managed to squeak in between sobs.

"Ouch! Not so tight!! My wounds are not fully healed you know." Carrot head slightly blushed in the contact. "And talk softly. Kon might kill me if we awaken him."

Rukia didn't move. Her head was buried on his shoulder. _Crying, maybe? _Ichigo looked at her slumped form with inquisitive eyes. He was deeply puzzled on why the petite shinigami reacted this way. It was very different from the way she treated him the first time they met.

Though there was a sudden bomb of silence, it was enough for him to be enveloped in her tight embrace. Out of the blue he said in a flat tone, "You're weird." Very weird indeed, that he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Hearing this, Rukia sat straight. Her hands curled into a fist and raised it up leveling her face. "Ichigo!!!"

She shot him a dead glare. "Why are you so dense about people's feelings..." the black haired lady fought the tears that threatened to fall, but she failed. "You… you imbecile!!" she yelled.

Ichigo blinked. It was the first time he saw Rukia crying because of some bickering. Feeling guilty, he wiped her tears and said for the second time, "weird." He nodded to himself. "Very weird."

Rukia lowered her head. She was annoyed about the way Ichigo stared at her. She hastily stood up and was about to go inside the closet when all of a sudden, Ichigocringed in pain.

He tumbled down the icy floor_, clutching his chest._

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked anxiously. "What's the matter?"

"Um, I'm ok… just … go…" Rukia was surely not convinced by Ichigo response so he quickly added, "You made me drink pain relievers, right? So maybe it's just the side effects of the medicines."

Rukia's face flamed red as she remembered the tablets.

Orange-top was still squirming because of his condition. His body…. His body was… all of a sudden…. **_in heat_**.

As Rukia's trembling hands patted his shoulders gently, Ichigo automatically gripped it. This man is really confusing Rukia. "What's the matter?" Eyes that were deep indigo looked at eyes that were reddish-brown. Emotions that these eyes mirrored were pure confusion.

Suddenly Ichigo felt an urge for something . . . . . 'What the hell's happening to me?!' he thought. His grip on her wrist tightened. His whole body felt warm, his heart skipped a beat and butterflies are forming in his stomach. Ichigo suddenly feels a need of _her_ . . . an aroused urge of _wanting_ her.

Not minding the pain, Ichigo swiftly pulled her _into his arms_, laying her petite body carefully in his bed.

As amazed by his action as Rukia was, Ichigo leaned and kissed her tenderly.

Rukia reluctantly allowed the trespassing tongue and let it entangled with hers. The contact was so immense, so pure.

The body contact, the warm breaths and the naughty fingers sent shivers down her spine.

At that moment they felt their hearts beat as one.

Rukia thought that it might be the drug that was affecting Ichigo's mentality and behavior. On the other hand, Ichigo can only think of the foreign substance injected to him by Urahara just that morning.

'Dammit!! Is it an aphrodisiac? A sedative?' His mind was swirling. "The hell! He used me as a guinea pig!!"

Although aware, the brown-eyed guy cannot control himself. His mouth was driving deeply, wanting her more.

Rukia couldn't move beneath him. His weight made it hard for her to do soThe petite Kuchiki squirmed hard to break free but it's no use. Ichigo didn't budge and continued what he's doing.

Rukia's eyes widened as carrot-head's hand stopped short and slid it under her skirt. She squeezed his shoulders as electrifying waves traveled her body. His hand slowly slithered in her thighs . . . easing her legs into position. Ichigo gently straddled her beneath him.

Ichigo's lips parted hers. Both of them gasped for air. He was breathing heavily but nevertheless, his lips continued to move, slowly going down . . . to her chin, to her neck, down….

Rukia clutched a handful of her lover's orange colored hair and let out a low moan. She bit her lower lip and let out a small gasp as Ichigo glide slowly _entering_her.

Ichigo Kurosaki reached **NIRVANA**.

The occurring event drove both of them crazy.

None of them can stop because neither of them tried to. It was as if some force drew them together . . . some unstoppable feeling, hidden deep in their hearts.

The contact was pure. The kiss was not a sloppy one. But neither of these beautiful creations was sure if the other one understand what's happening.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's almost 10. . . Why are you still awake?" a cat purred.

The owner of Urahara store, former 12th squad captain was profoundly brooding.

"I'm just wondering… what Ichigo's doing right now."

"Huh?" Youruichi walked around Urahara. "What about him?"

Kisuke chuckled. "I gave him a shot of my new invention this morning!" he smiled proudly.

"You injected the boy with a new formula?"

"Yeah" the mischievous smile never faded on his face. "It's like an energy drink! It perks up a soul and gives it endurance to withstand battle. It's effect lasts for 20hrs."

Yoruichi stared at him quizzically. "So . . . tell me about the side effects."

Sandal-hat nervously laughed. "No side effects but. . ." an air of seriousness suddenly arose. "When overdosed…well, never mind. It's not that _bad_."

"I doubt it." The cat teased. "I know you Kisuke. You're worried. So tell me what will happen if overdosed."

The owner tensely fanned himself. "Well, if overdosed it triggers your deepest wants."

"And?"

A trace of sweat was seen in his face, and he chuckled. He fanned quickly. "Well, you see, Ururuu was the one who measured the amount of the drug . . . and…it's way too much."

"Overdosed!" the black cat mewed.

Seeing her worried, he immediately added, "Never fear! I'm sure Ichigo's deepest wants are …

…to eliminate hollows!" he patted Yoruichi.

The cat curled into a ball and said, "Ohhh... Is that so? I thought you'd say that it's Rukia Kuchiki."

Urahara's eyes glistened with excitement. "Rukia lives in his room, right?"

The two good old friends laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two madly blushing people were breathing heavily.

A soft navy blue blanket covered their sweat-damped bodies.

They lay back on the bed and were silently looking at the ceiling for about half an hour now. As if this was the given time for them to contemplate on what they've done.

Ichigo was stealing glances at the lady lying beside him, and vice versa.

Bothered by the intensity of silence, Ichigo gathered all the courage he had left and broke the ice. "Ah… Rukia… " still flustered about his crazy wild antics earlier, he stuttered in every word.

The black haired lady mutely lay beside him. Then she spoke, "What happened is my fault. I'm the girl and I always have the option of saying NO."

"Huh?" her partner looked at her in the most perplexed expression. "But I didn't even ask you… I…"

She cut him off and said, "Nah, just think that nothing happened. In fact we can say . . .. We just tasted each another." She glumly laughed. "Just think that they were things a man would probably do when he thought he was about to die, you know."

She covered her face with the blanket and soberly muttered to herself, "Yah, there is no love in that act."

"Ha?" Ichigo, propped by an elbow, removed the blanket off Rukia's face. He looked at her but she was avoiding his eyes.

"Hey." He poked her cheeks. "What nonsense are you talking about?" Ichigo pinched her cheeks. "I said I'm sorry about what happened to the dress Ishida made for you. I'll let him repair it sometime."

The dress Uryuu made was ripped off by Ichigo so that there will be no hindrance prior to their earlier 'activity'. _(Yemachan giggles)_

The younger sister of Hisana ignored him. She looked away and firmly said, "What I said is no nonsense. Let me repeat it to you... let us just pretend that nothing happened... " She sighed heavily and whispered. "Let us forget about this night."

With one hand holding the blanket that covered her petite body, Rukia motioned to get up. However, Ichigo quickly pinned her down.

The small lady was surprised on his actions. Ichigo irritably curled his hands into a fist.

No matter how Rukia avoided his eyes, Ichigo managed to nail her with his auburn eyes. Their faces were so close creating a tension.

"_Rukia."_ _(italicized, para effect, again! XD)_ His voice was strained. The way he said her name made Rukia's heart beat faster. "I. . . " Kuchiki looked at his bright red face. "I never regret what happened."

His brown eyes intently looked at her and seriously whispered, "And never will I regret this for a lifetime."

For a moment he let his head rest on her shoulder. His face was buried in the fluffy pillow. Rukia didn't complain about his weight. She blankly stared at the ceiling and tried to absorb what Ichigo said.

Out of the blue, Carrot-top murmured something. His voice was muffled because of the pillow but Rukia was able to discern the three lovely words uttered.

The raven-haired lass felt tears welling in her eyes. She smiled. She couldn't explain the kind of joy she felt.

She slowly slid her arms around his neck. Ichigo tilted his head to look at her. He tucked her hair and slightly lifted her chin. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Another interaction was made, in Ichigo's room, under this beautiful night and star-strewn sky.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Onii-san!" Yuzu called her bro. "C'mon down!" She was in the kitchen preparing their breakfast.

Ichigo and Rukia quickly sat up. Both of their hands automatically held each the edge of the blanket pulling it to serve as a protection for their bodies.

Ichigo was secretly thankful that his father wasn't giving him any _good morning kick_ lately.

"Onii-san!!!"

They glanced at each other and blushed. Ichigo cleared his throat.

Suddenly, the closet opened. "Ichigo…" the rag doll stretched his teddy arms and yawned. "I heard low moans and other weird sounds last night. Was it. . ." Kon froze so as Ichigo and Rukia.

Kon's gazed bounced from Rukia to Ichigo and then to Ichigo going to Rukia.

"Nee-san?" he cupped his _hand_ to his _mouth_. "Ichigo!!!!!!!!" he snarled. "What the hell did you do to Nee-san?!!" Kon started blabbering.

"Onii-san?" Yuzu started ascending the stairs. Her footsteps snapped all of them about the risk of the situation.

Ichigo and Rukia quickly collected their garments. Ichigo put on his jogging pants and slid Kon in a box. Since Rukia's dress was brutally torn, she used the blanket to cover her body instead. She was about to stand when Ichigo swiftly picked her up in bridal style and gently laid her inside her 'room'. Before closing his closet, He gave her a quick kiss.

"Onii-san?" Yuzu looked at him curiously. Ichigo was leaning in his closet door, panting.

"Yo!" he flashed a smile.

"You're late. Breakfast's ready!" She plainly said.

"Ah.. Ok... ok..." he playfully pushed his sister out his room. "I'll be down in no time!"

"Nii-san…." She pouted.

"Yes?" Ichigo was still grinning.

"You're very happy today." With that said Yuzu marched down.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ichigo closed the door behind him.

"I………chi…….go!" Kon escaped from the box. "How dare you do that while I'm sleeping? How dare you touch Nee-san!!!! What have you done?" tears were streaming down his black marble eyes. He cried so hard and whimpered more curses.

"Um… Ichigo?" Rukia opened the closet, still wrapped in his blanket.

"Nee-san!!!" Kon exclaimed. He leapt up and aimed for Rukia's Valley of Gods…. But before he can do that, Ichigo blocked him and led Rukia to the bathroom, closing the door behind THEM.

Kon was dumbstruck, (well, so was Rukia) "Ichigo!!!!! Are you going to bathe with her?????" he pounded the door. "I'll report this to Byakuya-sama!!!!!!"

"DAMMIT!!!!"

-

-

-

-

-ToBeContinued

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N:: tell me what you think.. please R&R . . . thanks.. lots of love!

REVIEWing is FOR FREE :p

* * *


	2. Sweet Revenge

**KON:** Byakuya-taichou!!!!! (Runs... wrapped Kuchiki's leg with a tight embrace.)

**Byakuya:** (shrugs off Kon, narrowed his eyes) State your business and leave…

**KON:** (started to weep) I just wanna say … that… (Shows a stack of paper) the UNFAITHFUL by SHIN is a good story...

Hitsugaya enters the scene.

**Toushiro:** Ahh… that story… I heard that the Captains will play important parts there too...

**Byakuya:** (unsheathes his sword) is that so? (Picks up Kon and put his blade at exactly 1cm away from his teddy throat.) Then go **READ and REVIEW**… lol

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 2: **SWEET REVENGE**

A stuffed animal gritted his teeth. His face showed disgust as memories of what dawned on him popped in his mind every now and then.

"Ichigo!" he bloody spit out every syllable of that name.

The plushie doll got on his feet and walked cautiously to Yuzu and Karin's room. Once inside, he armed himself with a pen and paper then trotted back to orange-head's room.

He slumped into the bed and closed his marble eyes. A couple of minutes later, he touched his pen and wrote something in bold letters.

Since it was a beautiful afternoon, the sunlight streaked light into the deadly lines….

KING KON'S ASSASSINATION PLOT FOR **KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

the way Kon wrote the name of Isshin's son was terribly solid. Following the title was an old quotation and some crazy plans.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies CLOSER"

1.Make him jealous.

2. Ruin his dignity

3.pray hard that there will be a third party

4.persuade Nee-san to leave this house immediately

**5. LAST RESORT**: the rage of **Byakuya Kuchiki**

This genius plan will kill him softly and slowly… starting with his heart, next will be dignity, then his heart again… then he'll face death!! Kon thoughtfully admired his plans.

The stuffed doll tapped his puny cotton hand. He was engrossed with devious thoughts. An hour passed and he continued his writing.

Things needed:

1. love letter

2. Pornographic materials, condoms, pictures of all his classmates (nude if possible)

3. All religious materials and a lot of faith

4. Hypnotic stuff and myself

5. An evidence.

**Note:** ask the help of Uruhara!

As the last statement were written, an evil grin lined in Kon's feature. DIE ICHIGO!! DIE!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A rush of violent wind broke the silence between two students heading for school. Rukia defensively held down her skirt but the wind successfully flung it high revealing her bare skin.

_White…. _

The blushing Shinigami turned and bashfully asked the lad behind her. "Did you…" Her face turned tomato-red. "… See it?"

Ichigo awkwardly looked at her and turned his gaze the other side. He was trying to hide his blush. "What are you talking about?" he roughly played innocent.

_White with black polka dots…_. Shit! He thought. _What am I thinking?!_ His mind was flooded with things that happened last night. He can't help but shyly grin to himself.

Little did he know that the petite Kuchiki saw that playful smile on his face...

"BAKA!!" the little lady's dark eyes flickered with animosity. Ichigo's reverie was short lived for it was ruined by a quick slap on his cheeks. She's irked knowing that the reason for his odd smile was either because of last night or this morning.

"What the…." He touched the part that's throbbing. "…" he wanted to throw a dreadful taunt to Rukia but changed his mind and laughed. "Sorry…. Spacing out…" He knew he gave a silly statement.

He started walking. He realized he should be avoiding her alluring gaze when they were alone. 'Coz he might loose control and do something wild again.

Rukia inwardly smiled. Carrot top barely laughed and never a time did he say sorry. He did change somehow. was it because of... _her??_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They entered their room. As usual, Ichigo was infested by his good old friends. Rukia proceeded to her seat and decided to read a book entitled "**the tragedy of a play**" written by shin (uiHS). (A/N: I really have to advertise that other fanfic of mine)

"Ichigo!!!" an old comrade pop out of nowhere and hugged the orange-head guy.

All of the students who witnessed the-remarkable-hugged-event stood bemused. It's the first time ever… Ichigo didn't rant and throw that guy away. His face wasn't even gloomy, it's radiant. His universal scowl was replaced with a sheepish grin.

"What on earth was happening???" a dark colored, short haired lady poked his shoulder with her knuckles.

"Huh?" Ichigo stared at Tatsuki inquisitively. "What?"

"Are you sure you're Ichigo? WOW! You're happy huh."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm always happy." He ironically said before he pinched Tatsuki's cheeks. He managed to plaster a murky frown and advanced in his seat.

Seconds later, a package was delivered for someone in the class.

"Ms. RUKIA KUCHIKI"

Hearing her name, the raven-haired gathered herself up and took a medium sized box decorated with hearts.

"Wow! Rukia! Is that a gift from a suitor?" an unidentified girl asked.

Ichigo grimaced for real. He looked at the small lady as she placed the box to her table.

"So?? Are you having a romantic rendezvous with someone??" this time, it's the voice of Orihime. Though she knew by her instincts that Rukia and Ichigo have some unsolved romance between them, she mischievously cared to ask.

Rukia uneasily glanced at Ichigo, who now turned his gaze outside the window. Carrot top pretentiously jot down notes… but the truth was he was all ears to the conversation.

"I don't go on to dates!!!" She protectively said. She bowed her head to hide her reddening face. She saw a card hanging loosely at the package. She read it…

"_Did something happen last night??"_

The message made Rukia madly blushed. A cat's paw print clearly explained whose letter was it from.

All their classmates squealed in delight seeing Rukia's face red as blood.

Ichigo tried to calm himself. _Inhale, exhale._

Ignoring the hordes of squealing people, the love of Ichigo's life, opened the box. She smiled. A smile that can turn any man ON…

At the corner of his coffee colored eyes, he depicted her lovely smile. Intrigued as he was, he pulled himself up and snatched the card in Rukia's hands.

He clutched the letter. "Mind if I look at this??" he dryly asked. Rukia didn't reply. Ichigo repeated the question, "Can I…" He saw something clinging into the lady's arms. He furiously bellowed, "What the hell is that??"

Rukia glanced at him innocently. "A rabbit…" then she added, "Moron!" she cuddled a coffee colored rabbit in her arms.

"I know it's a rabbit! Midget!" he was about to yell annoying statements when someone interrupted them.

"Another mail!" someone announced. "For Rukia Kuchiki"

Before the so-called deliverer/announcer reached Rukia with the letter, Ichigo hurriedly snatched it smoothly.

Seeing his behavior, everyone backed off with bewildered look on their face…. well, except for the all mighty Kuchiki…

"It's mine" her tone was acidic. "Give it back." She plainly said.

Ichigo frowned. "I won't"

Rukia's midnight blue eyes reflect anger. "Jealous?!" she reluctantly asked expecting this bad-mouthed guy in front of her to be angrier.

Ichigo didn't reply but he also didn't move. Making 96 percent of his class wondered if it means _YES_.

"ICHIGO!!" she yelled. "If you didn't gave it to me…. I will…" Rukia searched for any loop holed that can finish this situation.

ALL of the students were shocked as Ichigo defeated, handed the letter and returned to his seat, fixing his gaze outside.

Rukia hugged the cute pet she received from no other than…. Uruhara.

The orange haired guy made her worry. Nevertheless, she read the new arrived letter… well, it's not well written… it stated….

**Rukia-san…….**

I am head over heels to you...

Be my girl and I promise to court you forever…

Leave that bastard and come live with me…

We'll make a good couple, you and me...

**Love. . . KK**

"Huh?" confusion can be traced in her face. _He's with the initials KK… hmmm... _She gripped the paper tightly and prepared herself to run after the deliverer. She was about to take off, when unexpectedly Ichigo started moaning painfully.

Rukia hurriedly knelt by his side. She let the rabbit amuse itself by letting it go.

"My wounds." He complained, clutching his chest..

The petite lady touched the part where the scars were and worriedly asked, "Does it hurts so bad??"

The worried look on Rukia's face and the mischievous smile hiding from Ichigo made their classmates watched, very intrigued.

"Tell me…" Rukia said. "Can you walk?? I'll take you to the clinic."

Ichigo continued acting smoothly. "I think you should kiss it so that the pain will fly away." The carrot top mumbled then he faced the shocked girl and gave her a cute pout.

The girl blushed and grasped his collar. She started to sneer, "I knew it!!" greatly annoyed by how he played on her feelings, she unconsciously started rambling in saying….. **Things **that should be only between her and Ichigo.

**"Argh!! I knew it!! You're okay when we were bathing!!!…."**

96 percent of the class was flustered. _WERE BATHING?!!_

2 percent was out fighting hollows... (Well, Hitsugaya should be a half or so…)

The other 2 percent... well... the other was having a nervous breakdown and the other continued jabbering.

**"… You even carried me... and guide me into the right position!!..."**

96 percent wore an ear-to-ear smirk. _RIGHT POSITION!!! Ahhhh…._

2percent was guarding the city... looking for hollows.

1percent froze and the other...

1percent continued blabbering.

**"You didn't even complain about my weight last night!!!"**

96percent nodded to themselves that _SHE'S ON TOP_... and they put a mental note that it's _LAST NIGHT._

2percent killed another hollow

1percent was turned into porcelain and was pounded into fine powder crystalline.

1percent stopped to catch her breath and finished the whole **revelation **saying…

**"You're even energetic to roll over and do most of the job…"**

96percent understood that HE BATTLED TO BE ON TOP.

2percent was returning to their respective faux body.

1percent was in comatose

And the last one was calming down.

1…….2……..3…..

"Holy mad cow!!" it was remarkable how Rukia's face drained color.

She gradually turned her gaze to the cluster of snooping intrigued people… well; apparently, these people hurriedly pretend to do something, hiding their smiles…. _YES, RUKIA,….. We heard it….we heard ALL things…_

The horror stricken Kuchiki moved her gaze to the man in front of her….

Seeing Rukia's disheveled face gave Ichigo the strength to gain composure. "Yes," he finally said.

People started to regroup themselves….. lending their ears to Kurosaki…

Kurosaki knew she didn't want people to butt in their so called new-stage relationship… Rukia froze like a stone...

He gently place his hands on her shoulder and said, "Yes…" he took a deep breath... enough time to buy him a reason, "yes we were bathing Yuzu's CAT" Ichigo put emphasis on the cat..

All stupid citizens who were not close to these two accepted the explanation… whispering to each other… "It's only a cat!"

But Uryuu shot back "Your sister didn't have a pet... neither of you did..."

Uryuu thought, if looks could kill, under those brown murderous eyes, he'd be dead right now. And his father and Orihime might be arranging his wake.

He adjusted his glasses and quirked, "Yes! _That_ cat!!!" he choked... "I even met that cat before..." he nervously chuckled.

Ichigo continued explaining things….

"How about the right position??" Tatsuki chimed...

Ichigo's mind was running for ideas... "Well, the right position to be successful in a three points shot."

The room was filled with 'ahh' and 'ohhh'

"Then the Weight thingy??"

"Rukia was injured this morning and I carried her at my back... Anything else??" he eyed the spectators.

At last, Ichigo was able to make it through tons of questions … explaining things gaining people's trust.

"Wait," asked... "How about doing most of the jobs??"

Kurosaki lost his patience and yelled "it's none of your business." His frown told the whole nation to back off... and don't dare ask a thing.

He smiled sheepishly at Rukia who was now gaining her composure….

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kon crept out of the room. He thanked all the saints, all the gods for helping him in the first attempt... good thing none of Ichigo's classmates noticed him...

He fished for his notebook and checked his notes. He places a big checked mark on number 1 and a half checked for number two...

-

-

-

-ToBeContinued.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Byakuya:** the author said the angst part will be on the climax??? Maybe chapter 5 or 6?? Well that is when Ichigo and Rukia ended up hurting each others feelings...

**Hinamori and Toushiro:** Please!!!!!!!! Review!!!

**-shin-**

(hope you like my new way of saying READ and REView!!!) tell me what you think.. thank you


End file.
